The present invention generally relates to a closure which encloses a connecting portion of a communication cable. The closure device according to the present invention relates to sealing an end of the closure and surrounding a cable inlet.
An example of a known communication cable closure is shown in FIGS. 1-3 (Prior Art). A closure body 1 includes a pair of semi-cylindrical molded plastic members 2 and 3. The semi-cylindrical members are positioned so as to be in opposition to each other. Flanges 4 are provided at the respective side edges of the semi-cylindrical members and are fastened by means of bolts 6 through reinforcing plates 5, attached along flanges 4. End surface plates 7, made of synthetic rubber, are fixed in annular grooves 8 formed along the respective inner surfaces of closure body 1 in the vicinity of the opposite end portions thereof. Each of the end surface plates 7 is interposed between a lead-in cable A and closure body 1. Fastening bands 9 are provided for fixing each end surface plate 7, by means of bolts 10, onto the outer periphery of cable A. Each plate 7 is divided diametrically into two "split" portions. A sealing material 11 is filled into, and maintained in grooves formed in, the inner and outer peripheries of end surface split plates 7 to maintain them air-tight. Sealing members 12 are fitted into grooves formed in one of the members 2 and 3 to seal the abutting surfaces thereof. Metal holders 13 are provided for grasping outer sheaths of the respective cables. Connection bars 14 are provided for connecting metal holders 13 at opposite sides. Additionally a gas enclosing valve 15 and/or a bond terminal 16 may also be attached to closure body 1 if necessary.
The thus arranged end portions of conventional closures, as shown in FIGS. 1-3 (PRIOR ART), have disadvantages in economy as well as in parts management. Since moldings of synthetic rubber are used for the end surface plates 7, it is necessary to prepare several kinds of end surface split plates having holes of various diameters which match the outer diameters of the various size cables to be joined.
Further in a closure in which a gas enclosing valve or a bond terminal is provided, there is another disadvantage to the known closure. Since the valve or bond terminal is provided in the outer periphery of the closure body as shown in the drawings, there is an inefficient use of the setting space of the closure body.